Apples
by Spaerle
Summary: A pilot named Cid, a SOLDIER named Zack, and the gift of an apple. Slightly AU, Cid x Zack. Their love transcends time AND canon! For The Stained Narrator and xSTARTxSOMETHINGx.
1. Windows and Fences

This was a request for The Stained Narrator, who needs to write more amazing smutty fanfiction for the good of the internet. Everyone get on his case and in his face!

Now, the two prompts I got for this fic were "Cid x Zack x some kind of fruit" (The Stained Narrator) and "zack gives cid an apple and cids all :-O:D and then theyre like no he doesnt like me! and then erm aeris is like go for it, i know he likes you to them and theyre like OMG i love you to each other" (xSTARTxSOMETHINGx, who knows nothing about FFVII but plenty about chick flicks, ha ha.)

I would also like to add that in order to write this fic I had to mess up canon all over the place, so please don't pull me up for it D: The biggest changes I've made are that the whole Nibelheim incident hasn't happened and in the extra year between then and now, Cloud was able to join SOLDIER. That and a few minor tweaks to better fit the story...

So, FINALLY, without further ado, I present...

"Apples"

---

Chapter One

---

Cid stretched, feeling his spine creak and his shoulders protest. "M'too young for this shit..." he muttered, shuffling the last of his paperwork into a relatively clean corner of his desk before standing, kicking the cheap computer chair behind him, and leaving the office with a slam of the door.

It may have only been his first day, but he was worrying. ShinRa headquarters confused the hell out of him, with its sixty-something floors and countless rooms on each floor and departments and fields, et cetera et cetera. Cid only just knew his way from the entrance to his office, to the staff cafeteria and then back out.

He stopped as he realised he'd taken a wrong turn somewhere on the third floor and found himself at a window that looked out onto the training fields. He took a glance outside and almost stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the SOLDIERS doing their morning practices.

They were practising with swords, rifles, hand-to-hand combat, magic, ridiculously complex moves that Cid hadn't even known were possible, with plumes of fire blossoming randomly over the field. He saw the great General Sephiroth- the Wutai war hero- marching up and down, black leather coat and silver hair billowing behind him as he bellowed instructions that even Cid could hear the tail end of.

As Cid squinted, he could see the same terrified, awestruck and desperately excited expression on every young Mako-lit face, every young cadet clutching their unwieldy swords, desperate to impress.

It was just as Cid turned to leave with a wondering smile on his face that he caught sight of a flash of black and purple tearing up the fields. Cid had turned back and gaped as this newcomer had leapt and _thrown_ himself around the General's shoulders, _and wasn't even pushed off_.

Cid found himself grinning at the SOLDIER's courage, and seeing him ushered into line, continued on his way. Maybe he could make it down to the field during his break.

---

Zack stretched, rolling his neck and shoulders, swinging his arms back and forth. Sephiroth hadn't been thrilled with his late appearance and somewhat unorthodox entrance, and had given him nothing but the most tedious and tiring drills to run with the new SOLDIERS.

Luckily, Zack's favourite- and the newest addition to SOLDIER's ranks from ShinRa's guards- had been among the group, and so Zack had amused himself by sticking blatant innuendo into every aspect of their sword training. Zack still smiled at the memory of Cloud's face, glowing bright red under all that blonde fluff finally freed from the helmet of the ShinRa guards.

Another thing had come to his attention- he'd apparently had an admirer. As he stood in line for registration, he'd seen another blond- older than Spike, and with a pair of goggles and a flight jacket identifying him as someone from the new space program- standing on the other side of the chain link fence and watching him.

He was watching nobody else, not even the active groups who were off blowing each other up with the Fire2s that had come in yesterday. Just Zack, as he stood doing nothing. Zack had given him a wink and a grin before beginning his laps around the pitch.

Zack stretched once more before tugging his training vest off and slinging it in his vacant locker, pulling on a fresh shirt and leaving the locker room for lunch.

---

Cid stared blankly at his lunch tray. This had to be a joke. No, seriously. It _had_ to be. There was no way this was actually food. He'd heard that the ShinRa cafeteria wasn't up to much, but this...

In front of him sat an old, tattered, muddy _boot_.

He could barely believe it.

"Now just what the SHIT is this supposed to be?" he demanded, slamming his tray back down before the lunch hall worker. "Seriously! It's a fucking BOOT! I don't eat FOOTWEAR!"

Getting no response, he gritted his teeth, stemming the steady flow of abuse that threatened to lose him his job, and stomped out of the cafeteria with his tray in hand.

He roamed the grounds, searching for some deserted place to vent some anger. There was no such place. Not even a decent cafe nearby to get a cup of tea. And Shera was away skipping lunch to work agonisingly slow on some other piece of machinery, so he couldn't get her to use the kettle she kept in her office.

Oh how he longed for tea. Just one cup of tea. Since arriving at ShinRa that morning, all he'd found was that repulsive, cheap and nasty _coffee_. He picked the boot up by the laces between finger and thumb, and slowly turned it over to inspect the sole. _Chewing gum_.

That was _it_. He marched back into the entrance hall. If he couldn't have a decent lunch, he'd go back to work and finish earlier so he could go _home_ and get some _tea_. He shoved wide-eyed staff out of his way as he stormed up the stairs, bystanders ogling the semi-fried boot that dangled from his fist.

"What'cha got thar?" piped up a young brunette with a bouncy ponytail. Cid glared, before hurling the boot and nailing her squarely on the head.

...He felt somewhat calmed afterwards.

---

Zack milled around the cafeteria aimlessly, having gorged himself on his own large SOLDIER-sized lunch and half of Cloud's. The blonde had then had to run off to tend to some other boring thing that didn't concern Zack and so had been tuned out. Sephiroth was eating in his own room as usual, and was refusing to open the door.

And of course most of the other second-class SOLDIERS were surrounded by little newbies, which meant Zack couldn't get close without getting a face full of teenaged boy affection.

Lunchtime was indeed a sad affair.

Zack decided he was still hungry.

He poked around in some of the baskets that lined the tables on either side of the large hall, finding a single, pretty apple. He grinned, polishing it on his shirt. He hadn't seen an apple quite this nice in ages. They normally came in bruised, half-rotten, sour or with bites already taken out of them. He'd have to savour this one.

---

Fifteen minutes later Cid's stomach got the better of him and he slowly crawled his way back down to the cafeteria, passing the very brunette he had hit as she threw the same boot against the wall before her over and over.

The cafeteria was now full of people and empty trays, and unfortunately completely devoid of anything edible. Cid could feel his stomach gnawing on itself. He resigned himself miserably to an orange plastic chair and slumped onto the sticky table before him.

What a stupid way to start his new career. With a boot for lunch. Which he didn't even eat. He was so hungry now he was sure his stomach had somehow collapsed in on itself. He wouldn't be able to go back to work like this.

"Hey!"

Cid looked up blearily, head snapping up as he realised who was calling him. It was none other than the SOLDIER that had tackle-hugged General Sephiroth, grinning widely and dressed casually.

"Uh. Hello," Cid replied uneasily. Had he seen him staring earlier?

"Noticed you were lookin' kinda down..." Almost reluctantly, he produced an apple from his shirt pocket.

"Here." He held it out, looking questioningly at Cid as if daring him to take it. Cid hesitated, wondering if there was some kind of unspoken rule not to take food from SOLDIERs. He ignored the thought, deciding that he either got food or got a sword to the face, and either way he wouldn't be starving any more.

He took the apple with a grateful smile. "Thanks. Y'have no fuckin' idea how much I could do with this," he grinned. The SOLDIER beamed back.

"I saw you at practice. You new to SOLDIER?" Cid snorted.

"Not quite." He laughed and held out his free hand. "Cid Highwind. I'm workin' on the space project."

"Oh!" The SOLDIER's eyes lit up. "ShinRa Number Twenty-Six, right? And don't tell me, you're the same guy behind the Highwind?"

"Sure am. That baby's my masterpiece."

"Wow! I've actually been shipped in the Highwind before, it's really, really cool!"

Cid's grin widened. "Ain't she just? But, anyway, what's your name?"

The SOLDIER looked at him blankly, as if forgetting who he was talking to. "Aw, yeah! Zack Fair, SOLDIER, First Class. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice t' meet ya too, Zack."

---

What will happen next?! Will Cid join the football team?! Will Zack ask him to the prom?! Will Sephiroth take up gardening?! OH THE SUSPENSE!

Please read and review! 3 The next chapter will be up soon.

Spaerle


	2. Engines and Materia

Whee, next chapter. Thanks so much for reading!

As a disclaimer, I don't know anything about airship engines or any kind of machinery, so please forgive any technical mistakes in this chapter...

Dedicated to The Stained Narrator and xSTARTxSOMETHINGx, the prettiest of them all.

"Apples"

---

Chapter Two

---

Finally Cid had gotten out of the office and away from all that paperwork. Now, a week and two days after he'd first met the dark-haired SOLDIER, he was back in his element. He was hanging upside-down from the underside of the Highwind, repairing an engine that some idiot had tried to fix with the very boot he had refused to eat on his first day.

Apparently, the boot had become something of a mystery in ShinRa HQ's halls, being passed from secretary to SOLDIER until eventually it had found itself wedged in the Highwind's inner workings. When he'd worked it loose, he figured he'd stick it in the nearest pigeonhole so as not to ruin the fun.

A shower of dirt suddenly fell down on him, indicating that there was also a large clod of earth jammed in the engine with the boot for some godforsaken reason. He let himself drop and dangle aimlessly from the harness, staring out of his dirt-stained goggles at the upside-down expanse of grass below him.

He smiled. He could see the chain link fence in the distance where the SOLDIERs usually practiced. Everyone had the same lunch hour, but Cid got fifteen minutes in the morning off during Zack's first training session of the day. He'd missed his morning break trying to get the boot out, but maybe he could see Zack before lunch.

Cid had spent every other spare break he had down at the fields, watching Zack boss around the younger cadets, pester the great General, and swing his giant sword with an odd kind of grace. Even so, they hadn't had another opportunity to speak, Zack always running after a young blonde cadet who seemed to like following General Sephiroth around _everywhere_ and Cid having more work piled on top of him every day.

Still, Cid liked watching Zack train, and Zack always managed to give a smile and a wave between his intense exercises. Somehow they had become friends without a single word being said after their initial introductions.

OK, Cid decided to switch tactics. He pulled a spanner from his belt and gave the dirt clod a sharp jab, swinging out of the way as the rest of it finally fell out. "Aha," he muttered, before thrusting his arm in and tugging out the dislodged boot. "Gotcha!"

There didn't seem to be any damage done to the engine, and someone else could clean it. He lowered himself triumphantly, shouting over to one of the idle workers loitering nearby before heading off to clean up.

---

"OK kids, we're gonna learn about materia today!"

There was a small shiver of excited chatter as the First Class SOLDIER held up a small green glowing sphere between his fingers.

"Can anyone tell me type this Materia is?" Zack asked, walking up and down the line of fresh-faced SOLDIERs.

Cloud raised his hand tentatively. "It's Spell/Magic, Za- sir."

"Good boy."

Zack tossed the materia at Cloud's head and smiled as the blonde's hand shot up to catch it. "Right, everyone pay close attention. If you mess this up in battle, you'll probably blow yourself and your teammates, and yes, even your mother and puppy back home into next Tuesday. Pick up your sword, Strife, and equip the materia."

Cloud stared at the ball in his hand with sudden terror, before cautiously lifting his sword and sliding the materia into one of the slots.

"Great. I've given you Earth. It's fully mastered, but I want you just to use Quake on me and nothing higher. Got it?" Cloud nodded rigidly. "Good! Now everyone get back."

Zack lifted his own sword and cast Barrier. "Go."

The earth began to shake as Cloud pushed his now-glowing hands out before him, and there were loud yelps all around as the First Class instructor was suddenly blown off his feet by a blast from the ground below.

Cloud gaped in shock, dropping his sword and looking around anxiously. His head snapped round as he heard clapping from the small crater he had made.

"That was great, Spike," Zack jumped to his feet with ease, completely unharmed. "I see they kept you on your toes in the guard. The rest of you, pick up your swords and take some materia from the barrel, and _don't touch any that aren't green_, damnit."

As the SOLDIERs rushed forward to equip themselves, Zack wandered off to shake off the stiffness that using Barrier always gave him. He hadn't seen Cid around today, which was a shame- if he was ever able to talk to him, now would be the time.

The SOLDIERs had been in long enough to get a tad more comfortable with their new surroundings, so Zack didn't have to chase them around every second of the day. Sephiroth had warmed up to Cloud with Zack's persuasion and had even allowed the young SOLDIER to join him for lunch in his room.

That didn't mean Zack could really relax, even so. Cloud seemed to swing between being so shy he could barely look at the General, and suddenly trying the same kind of thing only Zack had ever gotten away with. Not that Zack could blame him. He did make a pretty hot role model.

He leaned back against the chain link fence, bouncing his head as he sighed. "Cut that out!" he shouted, watching one SOLDIER juggling with three Fires.

"Wow, this looks like fun." Zack jumped and turned to see the blond pilot leaning on the other side of the fence.

"Cid!" Zack greeted happily. "How you been, man?"

"You heard the story 'bout the fried boot?" Cid asked. Zack blinked at him. "Yeah, started kickin' round about a week ago-"

"I just fished that boot outta the Highwind's engine.'

Zack burst out laughing. "What the hell was a boot doing in an airship?"

"Good fuckin' question."

---

"Isn' that a lot?" Cid asked over his sandwich, eying Zack's massive lunch. Zack shrugged. "M'hungry," he said nonchalantly around a mouthful of bread and meat. "Been workin' out... y'know, pumping some iron, drinking egg yolks, running up stairs..." Zack flexed his biceps and flashed Cid a grin.

"Am I impressing you yet?"

Cid smirked. "I work in a fuckin' office, you impressed me the minute I saw ya."

Zack giggled and scarfed down the rest of his lunch. "Y'know what? I like you. You should come with me next time I get off work."

Cid's face almost lit up, before he frowned.

"Can't. Need to stick around here until the project's finished."

Seeing Cid's expression, Zack slapping him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. When it's all over and you've gone to space, you can come back an' tell me all about it over a couple'a drinks. Sound fair?"

Cid laughed. "Might be a long wait, but fair enough. Listen, I gotta get back..."

Zack slapped his shoulder once more before standing with him. "No problem. I'll see you around at the fields, right?"

"Right."

They waved and went their separate ways.

---

More of their work lives, which are both incredible fun to write. Next chapter will have more ACTION! And females! (gasp no!).

Next chapter coming soon! Please read and review!

Spaerle


	3. Blueprints and Cookies

Well, I promised women... though I don't know about action. And sorry this took a while... the next chapter is already finished and it'll be up soon!

Dedicated to The Stained Narrator and xSTARTxSOMETHINGx, the cool kids,

"Apples"

---

Chapter Three

---

The rocket was a dark tower in the blank expanse of land between North Corel and the Nibel Mountains, reflecting the metallic glow of the moon, surrounded by a cage of scaffolding. It dwarfed the few trees surrounding it, draping shadows around it on the rough terrain. Even unfinished, it seemed to be reaching towards the sky, desperate to break free, to fly into the amazing black of space.

"This is somethin'," Cid murmured, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"It's beautiful..." breathed the engineer beside him.

"It ain't beautiful," Cid snapped, though without much malice, stamping out the butt of his cigarette. "It's not even a damned rocket yet! Still... it's really somethin'."

Cid had a faraway look on his face, eyes still on the skeletal frame of ShinRa No. 26. "With things lookin' like this, we'll be in space in a matter'a months..." He looked up at the star-dusted sky and sighed. His dream had never seemed so close.

He shook his head in wonder and pulled his jacket on, heading back to the car. "C'mon Shera. I'll drive you home."

"Why, thank you captain."

---

"Hey babe!"

Aeris smiled as Zack kissed her cheek, and pushed a dainty plastic bag tied with a pink ribbon into his hands.

"More of Mom's cookies. I know that's the only reason you ask me up here."

Zack grinned, slipping the bag into a pocket and throwing an arm round Aeris' shoulders, leading her into the SOLDIER dorms.

"These are our fine living quarters! Here's my bed- that's Seph's, he barely even uses it, and here's my dresser- oh, look, here's that hat Elmyra gave me! An'... that's about it."

Aeris looked around, a mildly amused expression playing on her face.

"Trying rather hard to impress, aren't you?" she giggled, picking an old sock off the floor and tossing it in an open drawer. "Don't worry Zack," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. I'm happy enough to see you."

Zack kissed the top of her head, before suddenly grinning.

"You gotta meet Spike!"

---

Cid yawned widely before throwing his duvet off and swinging his legs out of bed. Another day, another dollar, another semi-edible lunch, another stack of towering paperwork.

Oh, that wasn't right. Cid smiled. He was drawing blueprints now. The frame of the rocket was complete, and many of the parts were in the middle of construction by Shera and her crew, and now he had to start planning the actual body.

Finally. It wasn't quite the same as building airships- his real passion- but it was also a long way from paperwork, and drawing had always been a hobby of his. For once as he showered and dressed for work, he had something other than seeing Zack to look forward to.

He whistled as he drove, winding his window down so he could feel the morning breeze on his face. He liked driving around like this- until he finished the space project and got back to his usual schedule with weekends off, it was the next best thing to flying in the Tiny Bronco.

Cid imagined space. It had to be amazing. Sure, he'd miss blue skies, but that vast expanse of stars and planets had always fascinated him. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, grinning. He'd do a thousand days worth of paperwork just to see it.

---

"Straighten up Strife! You're slouching!"

Cloud threw Zack a dirty look and waited until he had passed just close enough not to be heard by anyone else to mutter, "if you hadn't kept me up all night chatting to your girlfriend I wouldn't be so tired."

Zack turned with a deadly glint in his eye. "Twenty laps Strife!" he bellowed cheerfully. "Get to it!"

Seeing Cloud gape at him in disbelief before jogging off, miserable, he turned back to the rest of the SOLDIERS.

"Righto! It's everyone's favourite drill today, so get into pairs and start beating each other up!"

Before launching into the rules, Zack caught Cloud looking over his shoulder and flashed him a grin that clearly said "damn straight I just got you outta this, now we're even".

"No summons, no limit breaks, no kicking below the belt..."

He knew Cloud hated this drill- he was still smaller and weaker than most of the other cadets- though he had been catching up recently- and had been beaten into the dirt on more than one occasion when Zack hadn't been around. These were skills that had to be learnt to be a SOLDIER, Zack just preferred to let himself and Sephiroth smack Cloud silly instead of the brats running around in front of him now.

He'd ask Seph to pick a fight with Spike later in the evening- training with the Great General (TM) would be even better for him, and Zack was hoping one day Cloud would join them as a First Class and every punk kid who'd cracked wise about his mother would _pay_.

Then Sephiroth's heart of ice (or frozen mako, or whatever wasn't beating in that chest of his) would melt after enough exposure to Cloud's adorable hair, and Zack would smile knowingly over his shoulder before raising a hand in farewell and slowly disappearing into the sunset...

Yes, that was the grand plan, but tonight Zack had his fine lady friend to entertain.

"Oh my!"

Shera's eyes widened as she gazed out of the very window Cid had found on his first day, seeing the SOLDIERs performing various insane drills.

"See, I told you," Cid grinned, leaning his forehead on his arm as it rested on the window. "Fuckin' amazing, those guys."

Shera would have probably remained there, staring in a daydream at the troops of pure unbridled manliness, if Cid hadn't suddenly got just the slightest bit jealous and loudly reminded her that she had i work /i to do.

"I'll take you down at the break, alright?" he offered as she reluctantly dragged her gaze from the window. "There's someone I'd like ya to meet."

Shera smiled vacantly. "Zack Fair, right?"

Cid grinned back. "Of course. You'll love him, Sher."

Shera turned and gave him a sly look- the kind that only females could give to torment males with as they wondered the implications of it- before patting him on the shoulder and turning back down the hall.

Five pile of blueprints, three cups of vile coffee and one sorely cramped hand later, Cid emerged from his office with Shera in tow, marching down to the SOLDIER training fields. Along the way, Cid had rambled with enthusiasm about Zack, even though they had only spoken twice.

Shera mentioned this as they reached the exit doors to the ShinRa building. "I'm sure he's a good guy, Captain, but how can you really so close to him?" The question wasn't meant to sound accusing, but Cid winced mentally.

He had barely seen Zack since he'd seen the SOLDIERs practising with materia, and they hadn't spoken since. As the working term went on, so increased Cid's workload, to the extent that he barely even had time to _think_ about the SOLDIER. It seemed that Zack was busier now too- sometimes he wasn't out at the fields, and more than once Cid had passed him inside, both carrying armloads of paper and folders, without so much as a hello.

Maybe the SOLDIER had forgotten about him.

He shrugged it off. "It's a man thing, Shera. You wouldn' get it."

Shera raised her hands in submission. "Whatever you say, Captain. Anyway, is this the place?"

They had stopped outside the chain link fence, hollers and sudden explosions coming from inside.

"Oh my! Is it normally like this?"

Cid grinned, ignoring her as he circled round to get a better view. He scanned the field for any sign of Zack, or General Sephiroth or even the young blonde cadet. Nothing. The grin vanished.

"Guess he's not here..."

Shera could hear the disappointment loud and clear in the pilot's voice, and she tried to think of some way to cheer him up.

"Captain..." she said slowly. "Why don't you... keep looking until lunch? I can cover for you..."

Cid stared at her. "Seriously?"

Shera nodded. "I'm almost finished for the week, anyway..."

Cid smiled broadly, clapping a gloved hand on the engineer's shoulder. "Thanks, Sher. You're an angel."

And as Shera glowed, Cid ran off to look for his dark-haired SOLDIER.

Zack yawned widely as he lay slumped on the infirmary bed. "I miss Cid," he complained. "I haven't seen him in ages. I bet he doesn't even know I'm here..."

Aeris had to fight the impulse to roll her eyes. "Well, that'll teach you to underestimate Cloud's strength, right?"

Zack sank deeper into his pillow.

"It wasn't my fault! I dunno where he gets off blaming ME just because HE can't sleep through a conversation, just because HE can't handle a couple of laps, just because HE got beat up by Seph!"

Aeris didn't even fight it- she rolled her eyes. "And I guess HE asked YOU to join in with General Sephiroth. Two First Classes against a newbie? You're terrible," she chastised, lightly smacking him over the head.

"I wish Cid was here. He'd understand! He'd feed me grapes and listen to my war-stories!"

Aeris sighed, shaking her head. "You sure know how to make a girl jealous," she laughed. "Are you in love with this guy or what?"

Zack smiled wickedly. "And what if I am?" he implored, wiggling his fingers- the only part of him that didn't ache quite so much.

Aeris raised an eyebrow. "Then I heartily endorse it."

"Then I am! I am in love with him! We are like THIS!"

And here Zack painstakingly crossed his fingers.

Aeris smiled. "Still a terrible boyfriend I see," she teased, leaning forward and mussing his hair. "You've only spoken to him twice, right? Do you even see each other outside of work?"

Zack threw a hand over his forehead with a pained look on his face. "But you see, that's the tragedy of it all. My love is unrequited!" He fake-cried into his arm.

"Then stop lazing around and do something about it!" Aeris beamed, shoving both hands under Zack's side and rolling him out of bed. "Go find him and confess your true feelings!"

And with that, she strode out dramatically, dropping another bag of cookies at his bedside.

Later, as he still lay flat on his face on the ground, Zack considered the idea. He knew there was no way to mask something with bravado around his ex. She knew him too well, and on top of that, she was just eccentric enough to contend with anything he did. What's more, she was always right.

And so Zack made his decision.

Oh how lovely and full of love! Next chapter coming soon, in which more affectionate prodding and confusion ensues!

(Oh, yes, and I apologise for the lack of boot in this chapter... haha.)

Please review; let me know what you think!

Spaerle


	4. Cigarettes and SOLDIERs

As promised, affectionate prodding and confusion!

Again, a sad lack of boot, I apologise... But at least things are going somewhere now!

Dedicated to The Stained Narrator and xSTARTxSOMETHINGx, my one true lovers.

"Apples"

---

Chapter Four

---

---

"You're looking for Zack?"

The blonde SOLDIER looked skywards thoughtfully, one finger resting on his chin.

"He'll be in the infirmary."

Cid blanched. "What happened?" he inquired. What on Gaia could've harmed a First Class SOLDIER?

Cloud turned his head and pouted. "He was being mean," he said abruptly. "He deserved it." Seeing Cid gape at him, he cleared his throat.

"The infirmary's over there-" he threw an arm out, indicating a smallish building just off the training fields, "and Zack's in Room 3. Hey, hang on..."

Cloud blinked as if only just seeing the man he was speaking to.

"You're Cid Highwind, aren't you? The pilot?" Cid nodded distractedly, trying to get around the young SOLDIER. "Zack talks about you a lot. Says he misses you." Cid glanced back at him, trying to work out what he was getting at.

Cloud cleared his throat again, looking around. "He, uh, likes you. Maybe you should ask him out some time."

And as Cloud blushed and Cid blinked, the younger blonde scarpered.

---

"I'm sorry sir, this building is restricted. SOLDIERs, ShinRa officials and family members only."

Zack's head lifted as he heard the familiar and shrill tones of the receptionist, a freckled brunette with sparkling braces and a diligent sense of duty that always prevailed.

"I'm a visitor."

"No, sir, these people are in no condition to be visited."

"I'm a friend."

"I have no proof that you're not a threat."

"Then I'm a fuckin' SOLDIER!"

"Sir, I will be forced to call security!"

Zack sat up, having been hauled back onto his bed by a nurse, and strained to look beyond his door. He knew that voice.

"Look, I'm just here to see Zack F-"

"Enough! You have ten seconds to leave, sir!"

"Hey! You! Tell Zack I came by!"

"Five seconds, sir!"

"Tell him Cid was lookin' for him!"

And then Zack heard the door slam.

"Idiot woman!" Zack wailed as he sunk back into his pillows, hands pressed over his eyes. "How could you do this?! Take away my one shot at true happiness?!"

His door creaked open. "Hello Zack," came the satin voice of the General. Zack peered through his fingers. "'Lo Seph," he muttered.

"You had a visitor."

"So I heard."

Sephiroth walked around to Zack's bedside table, looking at the cookies Aeris had left. "Looks like she let someone else in."

Zack pouted. "It wasn't her shift."

Sephiroth smiled slightly, folding his arms behind his back. "I could bring him back in for you."

Zack dropped his hands from his face. "I love you, man."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he reached the door. "Save it for somebody else, Zack."

---

Five minutes later Cid found himself escorted back into the infirmary by none other than the great General Sephiroth, black leather coat, silver hair and everything. He even had a slight smile on his face to boot. Cid considered what he should say. "It's an honour,"? "Way to go in the war,"? "Can I have your autograph?"? Should he try to make conversation?

In the end, Cid just thanked him before hurrying into room three.

"Zack?"

"...Cid?"

They stared into each other's eyes as the late morning sun set the room aglow. Zack shuffled up on his pillows so he was half-sitting up and smiled.

"I'd run over and throw my arms around you, but..." Zack gestured at his legs. "I can barely move."

Cid smiled back, closing the distance between them and sitting on Zack's left.

"How're ya doin'? That spiky-haired kid told me he beat you up."

Zack sniffed annoyedly. "Cloud got lucky. I'm gonna set my whole troop on him when I'm fit."

Cid smirked. "So he's a friend'a yours?"

Zack stretched. "Ah yeah, he's a good kid really. Came from the guard. Joining SOLDIER's done wonders for his self esteem."

"I guess, if he's got the balls to beat up a First-Class."

Zack grinned proudly. "He's my little brat. He's barely even shy around Seph now."

"An' he's another friend, right?"

"Ah, he's alright. The aim's to set him up with Spike, then maybe Cloud'll get good enough to become First Class and Seph'll learn some people skills. It's win-win for me, anyway."

Cid laughed. "Long as you don' get beat up again in the process, eh? So what about you?"

Zack looked at him. "What about me?"

"You with anyone?"

He could hear Aeris's voice suddenly pipe up in his head. 'Now's your chance!' it cried with joy.

"Nope. You?"

"Me neither."

Both Zack and the imaginary Aeris rejoiced.

"Bachelor life sure's excitin', huh?" Cid muttered. Zack pulled his knees up against his chest and rested his chin between his finger and thumb.

"No, it sure isn't," he said slowly. "But what can we do about it?" A rhetorical question, of course. Now here came the confession...

Zack watched as Cid pulled a cigarette from his pocket, sticking it between his lips before lighting it with a match.

Something twitched in Zack's eye. "You smoke?"

Cid turned, sticking the cigarette packet back in its pocket. "Uh, yeah," he answered through his teeth.

Zack couldn't hold it back. He had to say it.

"It's _bad_ for you."

Cid took an awkward drag. "Um." He blew smoke out the open window. "Yeah, it is..."

"So don't do it." Cutting his usual tirade short, he plucked the cigarette out of Cid's mouth and squeezed the tip until it went out, before tossing it out the window.

Seeing Cid's disbelieving stare, Zack coughed. "Um. I... I'm allergic to the smoke. Yeah. Sorry. Can't smoke around me or I'll... die. From the smoke. Yeah"

He coughed again for effect.

"Oh. Uh, sorry. Didn't know."

"S'alright."

They sat together in an awkward silence for a few minutes, examining the curtains, the carpets, the wood grain on the door, before Zack spoke again.

"Am I your friend?"

"...Sure. Yeah. You are."

"Just a friend?"

Cid looked back at him. "What else would you be?"

"I dunno. Solikeareyougaybyanychance?"

"...What?"

"- because I kinda am and I want to be _more_ than a _friend_ to you."

"No, I mean I didn' hear y-"

"-and I thought you might feel the _same_, since you were always _watching_ me-"

"Feel- wait, what?"

"Feel... feel like- oh, jeez..."

Zack pushed both hands through his dark hair, sighing heavily.

"I'm in love with you. Like, I'm gay for you. Uh..."

Cid was now staring wide-eyed back at him. Zack stared back as Cid remained silent, before he felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he dropped his face into his hands.

"Um. Just ignore that. Forget I said that. Say something."

Still there was no reply, and Zack assumed the worst. "Have you left? Oh jeez, you've left and I'm stuck here talking to _myself_ and you've left because I freaked you out and-"

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. "M'still here, y'know."

Zack flinched slightly at the warm contact, still too embarrassed to raise his head. "An'... hey." The voice was now just beside his ear. "Almost forgot. I brought this for you."

Something cool and round was dropped into the crook of Zack's arm.

"I'll come visit again when I'm done with work, awright?"

Zack waited until he heard Cid leave before looking up.

He picked the object from his arm. It was a perfect red apple.

---

Woo, love! About three more chapters to go on this, so I'll get them out ASAP. Thanks for reading! Please review!

Spaerle


	5. Pencils and Daisies

Whee, new chapter!

Dedicated to The Stained Narrator and xSTARTxSOMETHINGx, my buddies no matter what.

"Apples"

---

Chapter Five

---

Cid leaned back in his chair, swivelling from left to right. He stared at the ceiling. He flicked his pencil over his fingers. Shera had done more than his whole day's work- it seemed the woman could work fast when she wanted to. She was now back working painfully slowly in Engineering- Cid had dropped by to thank her after lunch- so he figured maybe she just had more of a knack for technical drawings.

Cid couldn't leave though, not until work was over, and even if he could there wouldn't be much point if he was just going to come back when he visited Zack.

Cid's insides were still doing backflips. Zack's garbled confession had been so _real_, so unexpected, that Cid was still trying to get his mind round it. It made him feel younger. It had suddenly made him optimistic, the same way seeing Zack out on the field on his first day had.

He chewed the eraser on his pencil, thinking. Did he feel the same way about Zack? He was infatuated with the younger man, sure, but could he say he was in love with him? They had barely even spoken. They knew next to nothing about each other. And yet...

Cid _had_ gotten to know the SOLDIER, just by watching him. Cid had seen the glowing happiness and dull depression that Zack exhibited while training. He'd seen the subtle help he gave the spiky-haired kid, the childish mischief he loved to indulge in around General Sephiroth, the mature air he suddenly took on when he was left in charge of his troops.

Hell, Cid had watched him so closely, he had memorised most of his signature sword moves. He had even tried them for himself with a mop at home. So, yes, Cid knew Zack. And Zack must know Cid, in the way that only someone with his amount of charisma could know someone.

He lowered his pencil, feeling a small grin lift the corners of his mouth. Yeah, he could safely say he was in love with Zack. Now all he had to do was wait the two and a half hours it would take until he could see him again.

---

"I love him and he doesn't love me."

The petal of a daisy fell to the infirmary floor.

"I love him and he thinks I'm a creep."

Another petal made its way down.

"I don't love him and really it's just a silly crush that I've taken too seriously," the petal was pulled off the daisy, "and he doesn't love me."

The last petal was dropped, and Zack tossed the dusty yellow head at the window, missing badly. "Thanks for the flower, Spike," he sighed.

"Glad you liked it," Cloud muttered from the end of Zack's bed.

The dark-haired SOLDIER rolled onto his side. "Oh Cloud..." he groaned wearily. "I've been such a fool..."

"Yeah, you have. And I'm not forgiving you."

Zack lashed out with a foot, jabbing Cloud in the small of his back with his toe. "I'm not talking about _you_. I'm talking about-"

"Ci-iii-id," Cloud swooned mockingly. "Yeah, yeah. How about you just eat the apple and wait 'til he comes back like he said he would?"

Zack plucked the apple from its place by his pillow. He turned it round in his fingers, admiring its colour and shape. "How could I eat it, Spike? When it could be all I have left of him...?"

Cloud ground his teeth together. "I'm getting sick of this, Zack. Either stop whining or I'm leaving."

Zack glared at him. "Oh yes. Away to hang out with your _boyfriend_, Sephy-roff."

"Oh, you're just jealous."

"That's so cruel! I remember the days when you looked up to _me_! I remember when you were so afraid of Seph, you'd crap yourself if anyone even said his name! _I_ was the one who told him to stop being so _imposing_ around you! Me an' you, man, that was forever... until you started running off to Seph's room all the time..." Zack looked around shiftily, "doing Shiva knows what..."

"Zack!" Cloud almost squeaked, face bright red. "That's enough! You can sit around and feel sorry for yourself _by_ yourself!"

And with that, the blonde stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Zack took a deep breath and shuffled his duvet around in the handful of seconds before-

"OK fine, I'm not going. But you better stop being so, so..."

"Handsome?" Zack offered.

"...stupid."

Zack sniffed, turning to look out the window. "Fine." How long could he keep on waiting? He didn't even know when Cid's shift ended. It could be midnight for all he knew. Zack shut his eyes and shifted down until he was lying flat on his side. "You can go see Seph if you want," he muttered. "I'll just sleep until Cid gets here."

He felt Cloud shift and place a hand gently on his shoulder. "Oh, Zack..." Cloud's thumb found a knot and rubbed it in slow circles. "It'll be fine. You'll be alright."

Zack let out a long breath and gave a faint smile. "Thanks, Spiky. You go molest that general of yours."

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Cloud smile back. "I'll say hi for you."

---

Cid chewed on his bottom lip, rubbing the back of his head. The face of the infirmary building was dark on this side, the sky a vivid orange-pink-purple above. He was late. Some irritating piece of paperwork had ended up on his desk, taking almost another hour to deal with. And on top of that, how was he going to get in if that receptionist was still around?

"Cid? Cid Highwind?"

Cid turned to see the scrawny blonde SOLDIER- Cloud, he reminded himself- walking side by side with General Sephiroth. "Oh. Uh, hi."

Sephiroth folded his arms and stood to the side as Cloud grabbed Cid's arm and shook him vigorously. "Quickly! Get in there! We can't take it any more!"

Cid stared at him, before looking over the boy's shoulder at Sephiroth for confirmation.

The silver-haired general cleared his throat and closed his eyes before replying. "...It's true. He's being insufferable. And apparently," here he opened his eyes to stare at Cid, "it's your fault."

Cid shrank under Sephiroth's penetrative gleaming eyes. "Uh- what- what's happened?" he stammered meekly, resisting the urge to grab a cigarette from the pack in his goggles.

Cloud spoke again, freeing Cid from those murderous eyes. "He's done nothing but whine since you were last here. He's called us out from training just to _sigh_ at us. He keeps talking about you and if you're who he wants, you're who he's gonna get."

Cid let himself be grabbed- one SOLDIER per arm- and dragged backwards into the infirmary, both Sephiroth and Cloud roaring at the receptionist to keep her mouth shut before they dropped Cid on his backside outside Room Three.

"There. Now _do_ something about him!" Cloud snapped.

"And if you make things worse..." Sephiroth added, coming uncomfortably close to Cid's face. He didn't even need to finish the sentence, Cid already feared for his life.

Wordlessly, Cid grabbed the door handle and pulled himself up before entering.

---

They stared at each other. Both opened their mouths to speak. Words failed them. Both considered what to do. Neither moved. They carried on staring at each other in motionless silence.

"Oh, fuck it."

And Cid marched around to Zack's bed, grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him.

And Zack tasted like apples, which almost made Cid laugh.

---

What was that I hear...? Was it a cry of "YAY!"? I do hope so.

Next chapter coming your way soon!

'Til then, please let me know what you think!

Spaerle


	6. Sunsets and Mako

Whoop, here's an extra long chapter. Had to ask xSTARTxSOMETHINGx for fluffy romantic ideas, lovable sap that she is...

Dedicated to The Stained Narrator and xSTARTxSOMETHINGx, who are justice and will prevail.

---

Chapter Six

---

Cid woke up fully dressed in Zack's hospital bed, one arm over Zack's chest, his legs half-dangling from the bed. After the kiss, both men had looked at each other in a strange kind of 'I can't believe that just happened' way, before breaking into giggles and slumping over each other.

Warm sunlight was pouring in through the open window, making Zack glow. He had a strange half-smile playing on his face, turned slightly towards Cid, and occasionally he gave a soft, contented hum as he slept. Seeing the energetic SOLDIER at peace was something completely different from watching him fight, something much more intimate.

Zack's closed eyelids twitched and slid open, violet eyes searching for the other man. "Mornin'," Cid greeted, sitting up and shuffling over so he was on the bed properly. "Hey Cid," Zack smiled, leaning forward and kissing the pilot- _that_ was unexpected. "Sleep well?" Cid asked once he'd got his mind around it.

"Next to you, who wouldn't?" Zack replied, waggling his eyebrows. "What day is it? Saturday?"

"Yep."

"Let's go out!"

Zack rolled out of bed, arms still entangled in Cid's, and as Zack landed soundly on his feet Cid was thrown onto the floor. "Oh." And the pilot was hauled upright and over Zack's shoulder as he leapt out the window.

---

Cloud's head jerked up as he heard the crash. "Sephiroth..." The general beside him opened his eyes. "Didn't that... sound like it came from inside?"

Sephiroth rose to his feet instantly, offering a hand to Cloud, which he graciously accepted, staggering to his feet.

"I hope I never have to spend another night sitting outside someone's door like that..." Cloud groaned, rubbing his back.

"Don't complain," Sephiroth said, opening the door. "I'll give you a massage later- what's this?"

"They're gone," Cloud said in disbelief. "They're gone! Do you think that Cid guy was really some kind of assassin or something?!"

"Maybe they eloped."

"They eloped?! How could they?! I mean, after one night together! Zack is such a whore-"

"Enough, Cloud." Sephiroth raised a hand to silence the blonde. "We're in a hospital. The people in here don't need to know about our friend's promiscuity."

"Well what are we gonna _do_?"

Sephiroth sighed, running a slender hand through his hair. "Leave them. I doubt Zack would appreciate our meddling."

Cloud chewed his lip, looking from the silver-haired general to the open window.

---

The grass swished under Zack's bare feet as he ran over it, arms out like the wings of a plane, whooping and shouting. They had ran out from the ShinRa building to the outskirts of Midgar, Cid fuelled by a pure adrenaline rush, Zack grinning and cartwheeling all the way.

"Hey," Cid finally gasped, keeling over and panting. "H-hold up..."

Zack turned, mid-stride, and wheeled himself around to reach Cid. "Old man," he smiled, before they both dropped onto the grass. "This is a nice enough spot, anyway."

"For what, exactly?" Cid asked, catching his breath. Zack looked up at the sky, a deep blue with cotton white clouds that reflected in his eyes. "Whatever we want. Picnicking, partying, making out if you want..." Rolling over, Zack carried on. "We could plan the wedding, count the children, whatever..."

Cid laughed. "Could just lie out here and enjoy the sunshine," he offered.

"You _are_ the sunshine," sing-songed Zack, jumping on top of Cid.

"I'm gonna get lynched for skippin' work, y'know," Cid protested feebly as Zack pressed a kiss against his neck. "If anyone gives you trouble, I'll tell Seph to run 'em through," the SOLDIER murmured. "Or I'll do it myself, but my way's messier."

Grinning suddenly, Zack dropped off Cid's stomach, rolling on through the grass. "Oh, c'mere you." Cid shuffled over to Zack and grabbed him round the middle, lifting him up into the air and making him squeal in indignation. "Let's go back to Midgar," Cid suggested, dropping Zack back to the ground. "Let's go find something to do. This is a date, right?"

Zack gave a coy smile. "Aren't you a chivalrous one," he giggled, wiggling his fingers under his chin. "Well, lead on, _sir_."

He linked his arm through Cid's as the blond grinned and lifted his chin high into the air. "Don't mind if I do, ma'am," he replied, before kissing the dark-haired SOLDIER.

Arm-in-arm, they walked back into the city.

---

"Two, please."

The lake attendant cast the couple a suspicious look that was quelled easily by a glare from Cid. "Right this way, sirs," the brown-haired kid gestured, opening the gate.

The lake was in fact a small, artificial pool in the higher-class end of Midgar, surrounded by sky-scraping grey buildings. The boats were nice enough though- painted and wooden, instead of the smoke-spewing machines that occupied some of the cheaper lakes.

"How 'bout this one?" Zack asked, waving a hand at one of the more garish boats, painted with pink and gold, crimson hearts and yellow stars decorating the sides. Cid coughed. "This one?" he repeated, gesturing hopefully towards a less flashy boat. "Nah, nah..." Zack shook his head distractedly. "We're on that one."

And before Cid could argue, he was over Zack's shoulder once more and they had jumped into the hideously pretty boat. It rocked violently as Cid was dumped unceremoniously across from Zack.

"I'm not too sure I'm fond of dating someone ten times stronger than me," Cid muttered, straightening up.

"OK, half an hour! Let's _row_," Zack said, ignoring Cid's comment.

Cid looked down. "It's a pedal boat," he pointed out to Zack's dismay.

"Alright, let's _pedal_."

"...You're on the pedalling side, Zack."

"Oh, pff. Alright, _I'll_ pedal! You sit back and enjoy yourself."

Suddenly the small boat tore off across the lake, soaking both of its passengers in the process, as Zack pedalled like there was no tomorrow. Other couples went flying, boats capsized, and before either man could blink, Cid was thrown out of his seat and into the lake.

"OhmyGodCid!" Zack shrieked, ceasing his frenzied pedalling as he watched the pilot thrash wildly in the water.

Cid resurfaced just long enough to take a gulp of air and holler, "FUCK A DUCK!" before he went under again, limbs flailing as he struggled to stay afloat. "H-hold still, Cid!" Zack shouted back, thrusting his arm into the water and trying to get a grip on the other man.

Finally his fingers caught the collar of Cid's jacket, hauling him up and back into the boat, where he lay gasping and alternating between spluttering out water and strings of curses.

"OhmyGodI'msosorryCidI'msosorrywhathappenedohyoufelloutI'msorry!" Zack sputtered, pulling Cid's jacket off his shoulders and wringing it out absently. "A-are you alright?" Cid rubbed at his eyes, before pulling his goggles off and having more water pour out of them onto his face.

"Aw, fuck it," he muttered, before grinning. "Are you on Haste or somethin'? I'll get you back for that one. I need to change clothes."

Zack looked around, as if some new outfit was going to appear from nowhere. "Uh..." He looked down at himself. All he was wearing was the sweater and trousers he'd been wearing in the infirmary- no socks or shoes to speak of. "Well, it's still warm out anyway," Zack observed cheerily, before pulling off his sweater and handing it to Cid. "Thanks." Cid pulled off his own drenched shirt and attempted to pull the other garment over his head.

"It won't fit," he said, voice muffled by the wool.

"Just use it to dry off then," Zack offered.

A few minutes later, Cid was relatively dry; sun making quick work of his wet clothing. At Cid's request, they switched sides so that Zack was trailing his fingers in the lake and Cid's feet were on the pedals.

"Now, this time _I_ pedal an' _you_ sit back, look pretty an' enjoy yourself."

Zack smiled and flicked water at the pilot. "Can do."

---

"So what's next?"

Both men were fully dressed again, having spent what remained of their half-hour in the boat, floating along in the sun. Now they were ambling through the crowded streets, arm in arm, in the shadow of the city.

"Whatever you want," Cid replied, switching positions so his arm was resting over Zack's shoulders. "What else d'you romantic-types like?"

Zack stroked his chin thoughtfully, before catching sight of a brightly coloured vehicle rolling past in the distance. "Oh, that looks cool!"

And so Cid found himself dragged onto a chocobo-led carriage, Zack swooning happily, lying over his chest, the driver casting infuriatingly smug smirks over his shoulder at them. Zack had allowed Cid to buy one packet of cigarettes, one of which was now trailing smoke out the window as they trundled along the streets.

"Hey, ain't this something..." Cid murmured, watching the greenish mako glow radiating from the city centre as it began to creep over the darkening sky. "I've never been out here before- hey, are you...?"

He looked down. Zack had apparently fallen asleep on him. "Hmph, oh well," Cid sighed, taking a long drag from his cigarette and dropping the spent butt onto the road.

---

"I wanna take you flyin' someday."

Zack rested his chin on Cid's shoulder as they walked.

"I want to go flying with you someday," he agreed, smiling lazily. "Why don't we go now?"

Cid shook his head, smirking. "You get an idea in yer head an' you jus' go for it straight away, don't ya?" he laughed, kissing a stray black spike. "I live miles from here. When I'm done work on the space project, I'll take you flyin' every day you want."

Zack sighed happily. "I love you, Cid." He leant up and kissed his cheek. "This was such a great day."

"You were asleep for half of it," Cid muttered, before wrapping one arm around Zack's shoulders and scooping him up under his legs with the other.

"You big baby."

"Whoa- jeez, you're _strong_!" Zack yelped, giggling as Cid marched through the streets with the SOLDIER in his arms. "Where are we going?"

"Dunno, somewhere nice to watch the sunset, I guess. Nice way to end the day, eh?"

Cid looked around as they reached the city's edge. "This is a nice spot," Zack piped up. "Up there." He pointed to a small cliff overlooking the city.

"Alright, but you can walk."

Soon, they were sitting side-by-side on the cliff top, leaning on each other as the sun sank behind Midgar's sprawling blackness. "Wow," Zack whispered, wide-eyed. "Never see anything like this in Gongaga..."

Cid sighed by way of a reply. "Lookit that- all that green comin' off the city. That ain't natural, is it?"

Zack looked up at that. "S'just the mako." Cid shrugged, pulling Zack closer. "S'pose it looks pretty nice like that..."

Slowly, night fell, leaving the two glowing in the mako light under the black sky.

---

Oh, yeah... just in case anyone was wondering, I made Zack around the same height as Cloud in FFVII, making him a bit shorter than Cid...

Next chapter is the finale... wow! Thanks for reading! Please review!

Spaerle


	7. Cid and Zack

Wow, this is really the last chapter… I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it- and to The Stained Narrator and xSTARTxSOMETHINGx, thanks so much for the help and the challenges. I'd be nowhere without you crazy kids!

So, without further ado, I present the finale of

"Apples"

---

Chapter Seven

---

"I love you, Cid."

Cid leant back in his chair, sighing as he looked at Zack, upside down. "I know you do, Zack. I love you too."

Wrapping his arms around Cid's shoulders, Zack leant over to kiss him on the forehead. "It'll be worth all this hassle when you're in space," Zack reassured him. "Trust me." Cid took hold of Zack's fingers.

"I know..."

"Fair!"

Zack froze, fingers curling into Cid's shirt. "U-uh..."

"_Fair_!"

"I-I'll be right out..." Zack called back over his shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised apologetically, before leaving Cid on his own in the darkened room.

In only three months' time, Cid's workload had become next to unbearable. He never got morning breaks now, and barely managed to get out for lunch. Not that it mattered, because as the weather steadily got worse, Zack and his troop retreated from the fields for more advanced indoor training.

Sometimes they used to see each other at night; Zack sneaking out of the barracks to check up on Cid, who was working even at night and practically living in his office now. The visits eventually stopped as well; Zack told Cid over the phone that the SOLDIERs were sick of being taught by a sleep-deprived instructor. Today was the first time in ages that Zack had appeared.

Cid sighed and tried to refrain from bashing his head off the desk. It was hard to believe he'd ever been able to afford to run off from work into Midgar with Zack. He smiled briefly at the memory. He could hardly wait until the project was finished so he could take Zack out for more days like that.

The pilot shook his head. He couldn't think like that. Space was his _dream_, not just another job to get done. All the same, at this stage, with the goal so close but with so much work left to do, it was easy to wish it was all over. Cid tried and failed for the umpteenth time to focus on the papers before him.

"_C'mon_," he muttered, pulling a cigarette from the packet he'd taken to keeping in the strap of his goggles and lighting it with a match. "Back to work. C'mon, c'mon..."

---

"Honestly, Zack, what are you thinking? Do you expect Cloud to cover you every single time you feel like seeing your boyfriend?"

Zack looked down, scratching one leg with the other foot. "I- he just seemed so _depressed_, and I thought-"

"Don't bother making excuses. You have a _duty_, and it's not something you can just leave to someone like Cloud."

"He's a First-Class, Seph! Same as us! He can take care of things _fine_, and he _offered_ to cover for me every time! You gotta stop thinkin' of him as some _kid_!"

Sephiroth closed his eyes and sighed. "You are dismissed. It's too late to start any new drills. Go back to your room and don't leave it again."

Zack gritted his teeth and gave a half-assed salute. "Sir, yes sir," he sulked, wandering off in the direction of the barracks.

---

"I love you, Cid..."

_I love you too, Zack._

"...but you see, I'm gonna die..."

_What the-_

"...unless you find me an apple."

_An apple?_

"Not just any apple, but the apple in the boot..."

_Boot of what...?_

"Go find General Sephiroth, because Cloud's wearing the boot..."

_What the hell are you talking about?_

"...and the golden chocobo wants to eat the apple too, so wake up Captain, Captain, wake up, wake up-"

"Captain, wake up. You're sleeping on your desk, Captain. There's a pencil stuck to your forehead, Captain."

Cid's eyes opened to see a young engineer gazing worriedly at him with a pencil in his fingers. "Uh, I took the pencil off, Captain..."

Blinking, Cid slowly took the pencil from the young man before him. "Uh. Yeah. Thanks, kid."

As the kid shuffled out of the darkened office, Cid looked at the sheets of paper on his desk, trying to find his place. Scanning numbers and letters, he stopped suddenly. He was done?

Wow. He must have fallen asleep just after finishing. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall- it was half-three.

Would Zack still be awake? Cid pulled another cigarette from his goggles. Even if he was, Cid didn't know which room was his, nor did he know whether he would be allowed into the barracks. It wasn't likely. He lit the cigarette and took a long, soothing drag, switching on one of the computers that sat in the shadows.

He stabbed in his username and password. Right... all he had to do was send a message to Palmer's crew confirming that the work was complete, and then he could go home. Then again, his nap hadn't refreshed him much, and he wasn't sure if he could be bothered driving all the way back to his house, or even if it was _safe_ for him to.

There was a sudden ding as the 'new message' icon began to bounce at the bottom of his screen. "Oh, fuck," he muttered around the white stick. "If this is more work for tonight..."

But it wasn't. The address wasn't one he knew, but he recognised it as a SOLDIER's from the string of numbers at the end.

Cid's heart gave a leap as he opened it.

"Dear Cid.

I have a day out on Thursday with Seph and Spike. You should come with us. They'll be off doing whatever they do, so they won't mind. Seph can get you off work.

Love you.

-Zack xxx"

Cid- sleep deprived as he was- almost dropped from his chair. Thursday, Thursday... two days from now. He smiled to himself, before stubbing out the half-smoked cigarette in an ashtray on his desk, stumbling over to the battered old settee in the corner and collapsing on top of it.

---

"M-Mr Zack, sir?"

Zack looked around for the source of the timid voice, seeing a pale brown-haired woman in a white coat, looking completely out of place among the loud, buzzing SOLDIERs in the hall.

"Yup, that's me," he called back, striding over to the woman. "What can I do for ya?"

"My name's Shera... I-I'm from the space project," she explained, raising her voice slightly to be heard over the roar. "Cid's been sick all day-"

"What? You mean he- OI, CUT THAT OUT!" Zack wheeled around mid-stride to reprimand a rogue cadet. "Enough! If any'a you brats casts one more Haste, I _swear_-"

He turned back to the woman with a sour look on his face as glowing clocks began to swim once more through the hall. "Err, you were saying?" he shouted over the now-hyperactive babble.

"Um, yes, Cid's been sick," Shera repeated. "He woke up a while ago and asked me to tell you that he'd-"

A SOLDIER crashed into the wall behind her, twitching in a crumpled heap at an unnatural speed. Zack pulled the boy up by his collar and hurled him back into the crowd.

"Err... that he wants to come with you tomorrow. He thinks he'll be alright- he's been working too hard, so I've-" here she had to start shouting to be heard through the din, "been covering for him."

Zack moved forward and hugged the engineer, grinning. "Thanks, miss, you're a dear," he bellowed, and she smiled briefly before hurrying out.

"Who was that, Zack?" Cloud suddenly howled, jogging up from the other side of the hall. "New love interest?"

"Shut up, moron," Zack bawled back. "Or I'll tell Seph you're proposing tonight."

"Idiot!" Cloud shrieked. "It was meant to be a surprise!"

Zack stared at him, before Cloud stuck his tongue out, giggling, and disappeared back into the blur of bodies.

---

"So..."

They'd been marching along in silence for so long, Cid finally felt obliged to take a stab at making conversation, however flimsy a stab it was. No one responded, Zack only giving him a small smile.

Cloud had his arm tentatively linked with the General's, gazing up at the man's passive expression. Zack was walking happy enough between the couple and Cid, leaving the pilot feeling somewhat isolated.

"Uh, so what's the plan?" Cid asked quietly, talking more to Zack than the whole group.

"It's a picnic," Cloud chirped merrily as Sephiroth lifted the basket he held in his other hand. "We're gonna find a nice sunny place to eat."

Cid nodded idly, inching closer to Zack. "Sounds nice." He was really dying for a smoke, but he feared what the consequences would be of smoking in front of three immensely powerful health-conscious SOLDIERs. Instead he chewed on the inside of his cheek, watching the grey terrain pass beneath his feet.

"Here looks good!" Zack suddenly exclaimed as they reached a sparse grassy patch, taking the blanket from under his arm and throwing it out over the ground. Sephiroth laid the basket neatly in the centre, Cloud pulling paper plates and plastic cutlery out. Cid, standing awkwardly at the side, noticed Cloud's footwear bore a suspicious resemblance to the boot Cid encountered on his very first day.

That dream... maybe it was a sign. All he needed was a golden chocobo and an-

"Hey, catch!"

-apple, which Zack had just tossed him. "It's like our _thing_, isn't it, these apples?" Zack grinned, sticking his tongue out at Sephiroth and Cloud. "What's _your_ thing, guys?" Teasing ignored, Zack tore a bite out of another apple, dragging Cid by the jacket sleeve down onto the ground with him. "This is gonna be fun!" Zack cheered, mouth full.

Sephiroth sniffed, pulling sandwiches from the basket. Cloud gave a weak smile, with a plate in his hands that bore a giant red jelly bigger than his head- hair included. Noticing Zack's expression fall, Cid spoke up.

"Course it will be, Zack," he grinned, raising his own apple to his mouth.

---

"Can't see any stars," Cloud remarked. Sephiroth turned his head slightly to look at the blonde. "So what?" The sky was dark blue with a rippling, translucent green veil trailing from Midgar.

"You could see a lot of stars back in Nibelheim, that's all," Cloud commented lightly, shifting closer to Sephiroth. "Least it's warmer out here, though- hey, hang on..."

Cloud half-sat up, looking around over the remains of the picnic. For the majority of the day, Cid had stayed by Zack's side, barely saying a word, apparently intimidated by the great General Sephiroth's presence. Now the two were nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe they just wanted to be alone," Sephiroth offered, stretching a little. "I've told you before, Zack can take care of himself."

---

"Isn't this perfect?"

Cid hummed in reply, tugging gently at one of Zack's spikes. "Can't wait to get up there."

Lying out here under the night sky had rekindled Cid's dream of going into space. He almost wanted to get back to the office to get more work done, but not quite- not when Zack was lying warm under his arm like this. They had left Sephiroth and Cloud a while ago, wandering around Midgar's outskirts until they'd settled on this spot.

Zack pressed closer to Cid, rolling on top of him. "Love you, Zack," Cid said in a low voice as Zack shuffled up so they were face-to-face. Grinning, he kissed the man below him, rolling them both over in the dust. "Let's go back," Zack murmured as they broke apart. "Let's go to my apartment."

---

This was it.

Cid took a sharp intake of breath as he took in the sight before him. This was really happening. A shiver ran along his spine. His hands were shaking.

"Captain?"

Cid snapped out of his reverie and turned to the woman beside him. "What? What is it?" He tried to keep the edge out of his voice.

"Captain, it's just..."

As she trailed off, Cid's attention slipped back to the rocket before him. It shone brilliantly in the sunlight, piercing the endless blue behind it. Tomorrow, Cid would be sitting in there. Tomorrow Cid would be sitting in space.

"...and I think it might cause some trouble."

"What- what was that, Shera?" The pilot was now focused on her once more.

She didn't seem to mind much. "Th-the oxygen tank, Captain. Tank eight. We were running a check yesterday, and we found something wedged inside it..."

Cid had a sudden feeling of impending doom. "A boot, right? A nasty, half-fried, mud-caked old boot, right?"

Shera blinked behind her glasses. "Yes, it was. You're so smart, Captain."

"Yeah, yeah. So what's the problem? If you need to get it out, I can manage that..." So it _hadn't_ been Cloud's.

"No, that's not the problem. We got it out, but I'm just concerned that there might be lasting damage done to the tank..."

Cid waved a hand dismissively. "I found the same damn thing in the Highwind ages back. Didn't do any damage there. Don' worry 'bout it. "

"But Captain-"

"That's 'nough about it, Sher. If we delay any more, ShinRa could cut off our funds an' the whole thing could end up scrapped. I ain't lettin' that happen."

---

"Jeez, Cid, I really wish I could be there."

Zack leant against the wall beside the phone, twirling the cord around one finger. "Yeah. I'll be there tomorrow, definitely. I'm not lettin' you go off into space without saying goodbye, man! Dunno when I'll get there, though..."

He paused for a moment. "Nope, I won't be able to go with you from Junon. Got a drill in the morning... but I'll head out as soon as it's over. Yeah. Alright, see ya then. Love you too. Bye."

Hanging the phone up, Zack stuck his hands in his pockets and started to make his way up the corridor, heading for the cafeteria. Maybe he could find another nice apple to send Cid away with.

"Hey, Seph," he greeted, seeing the silver-haired man approaching. He slung an arm casually over his shoulders. "How you been?"

Sephiroth had a stressed, somewhat irritated look on his usually composed face, and Zack hastily backed off as those eyes turned to glare at him. "Uh, well I'll just be on my way-"

"Actually, I was looking for you. I have bad news, Zack." Zack froze, expression hardening.

"What is it? Has something happened?"

Sephiroth sighed, looking down. "Something's come up. It's an emergency mission, requiring you, Cloud and myself, as well as a few others from the guard."

Zack suddenly felt cold. "Don't tell me..."

"We're leaving tomorrow night. I'm sorry Zack, but there's no way you'll be able to go to the rocket launch."

"You're kidding me! Find someone else to go, I'm not doing it!"

"Zack, there _is_ no one else-"

"I don't care! Do it by yourself! Don't you do this to me!"

"Don't be ridiculous Zack. You don't have a choice in the matter- neither of us do. People's lives are in danger. We need you."

Zack grimaced as he felt his eyes burning. Sephiroth saw it, placing a hand on Zack's shoulder in an unusually caring gesture. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

Zack turned and marched off down the hallway, disappearing into his room and slamming the door.

---

That was it. It was over. Cid slumped in his chair, still staring in disbelief at the unlit control panel before him. It was all over.

And for what? Angrily, he tore a cigarette from his goggles and lit it. All because that woman couldn't leave something be. Only minutes after he aborted the launch, the call had come. ShinRa was giving up on the space program. That was it. The end. Cid's dream was gone.

At least Zack hadn't been there to see it. Maybe the SOLDIER would have arrived sometime between the supposed take-off and the crash landing. Slowly, he rose from the chair and left the room, left the rocket and looked around.

Nothing. Only a handful of engineers looking at the sad tower, their own dreams dashed as much as his were. And Shera, that damned woman, right in the front. Cid closed his eyes and tried to control himself. He just had to spend the night here, and then he could go back and see Zack again.

He made his way down the stairs, eying the tents that ShinRa staff had set up after the crash. Even though the sun was only just setting, he chose one and climbed inside, ignoring the crew's condolences, ignoring Shera's apologies, and tried to sleep.

---

The doors to ShinRa HQ slid open, same as they had for months. The foyer still buzzed with workers coming and going. The stairs still led up to the office. The window still looked out to the SOLDIER fields, though it was now filled with some fresh faces. The office door was the same as usual, gleaming wood with a brass handle.

This would be the last time Cid saw any of it.

He opened the door slowly, almost savouring the small piece of familiarity. Then he made his way over to his desk and began to pack his things into a small briefcase.

He managed a smile despite himself- nearly all his worldly stationary had made its way in here. Pencils, erasers, rulers, compasses- even a pen with a rocket-shaped lid from God knows how long ago. Halfway through clearing the desk, he noticed a piece of paper with his name on it. Some kind of letter of apology from President Shinra? An invitation to tea from Palmer?

Cid opened it slowly, chewing his lip as he read.

"Dear Cid,

First off, I'm really sorry I couldn't make it to the launch. I heard about what happened from one of the cadets and I can't even imagine how bad you must feel. I wish I could be there for you in person, but this letter will just have to do.

Me, Spike and Seph were all called out for a top-priority mission. Something's up with a reactor in this tiny little place called Nibelheim. Cloud's really excited- it's his hometown, and he hasn't been back since he was fourteen. I should be back in a few days, a week tops. Until then, I hope you do OK, and don't get too down. Just remember when I get back we'll go flying, and it'll be really great and amazing.

Oh, by the way, this was the last one I found in the cafeteria, so I hope it's still nice by the time you find it.

Love Zack xxx"

Cid smiled as he glanced at his desk. Zack had left him an apple.

---

-The End-

---


End file.
